Lost Dragon Girl
by Superfangirl16
Summary: What if Hiccup wasn't alone in the first movie? What if he found someone just like him? Someone who loves dragons beyond anything? Meet Phoenix, a girl broken by life, a girl who ran, and found her family in the process. But when Hiccup and Phoenix meet, anything can happen.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: hello! This is my second fanfiction, although my first one is in hiatus for SEVERE writer's block. So I decided to do this one. My thought was, what if hiccup had someone like him, who was abused and all, whom he meets along with toothless. Then I figured, why not make her from the modern world, cause I'm the author, so I can make her part chicken if I wanted (not that I'm going to do** _ **that**_ **). This fanfiction is dedicated to harrypanther, the greatest fanfiction writer of all time. I drew quite a few things from his works, namely If, Behind the Mask, and Heir and Pride. That means so much to me! Also, please R &R. it means a ton. **

The nameless warrior sat rigidly on the back of her indigo dragon. She had been flying around, doing some recon before returning to the small ship they called home. The ship itself was a small trading vessel, loaded with strange goods from beyond this world. There was no sail; instead a strange harness system was attached to the mast, allowing the dragon to pull the ship through all waters.

"Stormcaster, girl, let's land. We found a good island though." The girl and her dragon landed on the deck of the ship. She gave her dragon a fish, and watched her beloved pet curl up on the deck of the vessel, before the rider herself descended below. She looked over her possessions, all of them from the world of earth, not Midgard. Books written in the strange tongue of English, soft blankets woven of polyester, brightly colored tee shirts, and even a phone, ear buds, and solar powered charger. The girl sighed.

As much as she loved her home (and running water), she had to leave. There was no place for a 'delusional' girl who still believed in dragons. The rider looked up at the ceiling, where she heard Stormcaster snoring away. The girl turned back to her map, this object from the world she currently resided in. It showed an archipelago of islands, one of which she could see rising in the distance, the small island of Berk.

Mary Williams, now renamed Lady Phoenix Song, Bane of the Blackwoods, sat up in her lime green Eno, and looked up at the board ceiling of her quaint little ship, the Submaripper (named for the fearsome dragon she had seen only once), and stretched. Today she was sailing her vessel to the abandoned beach on the far side of the island, where she would then move into a small cave she had found. From there, she would have not only a permanent home, but a place where she could free dragons form the biased Vikings.

Phoenix walked up to the deck, enjoying the 'Blue Hour' as she called it, right before the sun came up, but the sky was turning orange, thus bathing everything in an eerie blue light. Stormcaster was still fast asleep, scales changing from indigo to lavender as they were bathed in light.

Stormcaster was a Lightning Fyre dragon, the only documented one of her kind. Her scales changed from lavender to indigo depending on light levels, and she had the appearance of a Night Fury crossed with a Skrill. She had spiky frills, but a flat face, and the body of a night fury as well. She had intelligent bright purple eyes, and her claws were silver.

Her fire was singularly unique. While she could shoot a plasma blast like a night fury, she could also 'edge it with lightning', as Phoe called it, meaning that the ball of fire would gravitate to any living animal. Storm also had the ability to literally summon thunderstorms. By flying high in the air, the Lightning Fyre dragon could generate a decently sized thunderhead. While the dragon could not redirect lightning, she could generate it, and thus Phoe had two swords designed to channel the electricity along the blades, and shoot the lightning at her enemies.

Phoe, even had she not been riding on the back of a Lighting Fyre dragon, would have still have attracted attention. When she had lived on earth, as Mary, she had been singularly average, with brown hair and eyes. But now that she had become Phoe, and had been able to shed the insults that had dominated her life, she stood out. After a month of Throk boot camp, working in the forge, and fighting the Dragon Hunters, she had grown some muscle. Phoe now dressed in form fitting tee shirts made of strips of brightly colored cloth, and dark leggings and combat boots, with a skirt made of the broken tailfin of her dragon.

Storm had her tailfin literally sliced off, by a hunter trying to by some approval with his boss. Phoe then made her precious beast a harness system, because Storm couldn't fly on her own. After she had run away, Phoenix, then still Mary, had been shot twice in the foot. The doctors decided just to amputate the foot, so she had designed a foot based off of the ones from Earth. Now she and her dragon could be invalids together.

Mary then renamed herself Lady Phoenix Song (Phoenix because they were awesome, song because it worked, and lady cause she could), then earned her title 'Bane of the Blackwoods' by blowing up Blackwood Base and Trading Center, and freeing at least fifty dragons. The island was barely habitable by the time she was done.

After that, she asked Mala for a spare boat from the extensive Defenders of the Wing fleet, and loaded up her things and went into the Great Beyond. After making it though the fog bank, Phoe purchased a map from a lovely tribe of woman warriors, led by a woman named Bertha. They taught her some self defense stuff before Phoe went back to exploring. There was something out there, pulling on her. She just didn't know what it was.

What Phoe was looking for was a family. A group of people that would accept her in a way her blood family never had. Of course, not too many liked dragons, let alone rode them. So Phoe had named herself their protector, and vowed to keep them safe from the Vikings that sought to harm them.

Which brought her to Berk. She would live on the far side of the island, and at night, sneak in the village under her changewing skin cloak, free all the dragons she could, and by day, she would enjoy herself by researching, relaxing, and flying over distant islands.

Phoe unloaded quickly, knowing there would be a raid tonight. She would save the dragons, and be what she said she would always be. Rider, Warrior, Hero.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Not even 24 hours and I already have three favorites, two follows and two reviews. Wow. I was not expecting so much attention, but thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to my two followers and to my two reviewers: TheCollecter25, and ChaMeleonNinja812 and to my reviewers- Mariah (Guest) and ChaMeleonNinja812. Your questions will be answered below. Please R &R, and on with the show!**

Phoenix looked at the setting sun. It was almost time to head to the village, and free some of the poor, captured dragons. She looked over at Storm.

"Ok, Storm" Phoe said, interrupting her dragon's meal, "I'm not taking you to the village. If anyone sees you, they'll have a Lightning Fyre helmet. Don't worry though; I'll be taking my changewing skin cloak."

Phoe's cloak was a huge source of pride. Changewing skin, sewn with nearly invisible thread, and had a brooch of a large changewing scale.

"I'll be back- doubtless" she said, and then the fearless dragon rider set off towards the village, just as the fire of a Deadly Nadder signaled the beginning of an attack

I entered the village carefully, freeing dragons from various traps as I went. So far I freed only two, but it was a start. As I walked through, I heard the cries of a flock of Nadders. A group of Nadders helped carry me home, after I got shot twice in the foot, and Storm was hit by a dragon root arrow.

The sound was coming from the other side of the village, so I carefully wove her way through the chaos, almost hitting a stocky, black-haired boy hitting on a gorgeous blonde, who was trying to put out a fire. From the window of the forge, I saw a skinny boy staring dreamily at the blonde girl. I smirked at walked on, ducking a rouge bola that hit another Viking in the forehead.

Overhead I heard the familiar whistle of a Night Fury. I had only known one, and he had helped me destroy Blackwood Base, after I almost got shot out of the sky. I owed that dragon a life debt, and I had a feeling I would pay up tonight.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

I laughed quietly at their naivety, knowing that if a Night Fury wanted their heads, he would get them, whether they ducked or not. I started walking back over to the sounds of Nadders, when I was almost run over by the scrawny boy from the blacksmith's. He was pushing a wheelbarrow with a cover on it, and carried no weapon. I was curious to see what might be inside, so I followed the auburn haired boy as he dodged and wove through the crowds as they told him to get back inside.

"Hiccup! Get back inside!"

"Get under cover, Fishbone"

"Useless! Go hide."

I knew the chief had a son named hiccup, legendary for his failed inventions. So this was the inventor of legend. Hiccup pushed his contraption to the top of a cliff, where he then took out the machine itself. A ballista system, designed to launch bola. _That_ was genius.

"Give me something to shoot at." The boy muttered, and I realized he was trying to position where the night fury was, based on where the stars disappeared. So there were smart people in Viking culture! The dragon blasted a catapult to smithereens and hiccup let his bola fly. There was a shriek as the beast went down, and the boy began shouting in victory.

"Yes! I hit it!" judging by his reaction, this was hiccup's first success. "Did anybody see that?" he shouted…just as a huge Monstrous Nightmare appeared behind him, crushing his machine to matchwood.

"Except you." The boy said disappointedly, as he started running. I figured another Viking would come after Hiccup, so instead I snuck over to the net of Nadders, and began carefully cutting them loose. Out of nowhere, a flaming metal thing crashed through the net, freeing the dragons. I looked up to the source, and then ran up the hill towards hiccup.

He was watching all the dragons escape with their food, and looked incredibly guilty. "Ok, but I hit a Night Fury"

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just of Raven Point. Lets get a search party out there, and-"

"STOP! Just- stop. Can't you see I have bigger things to worry about? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding."

"This isn't a joke, hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest order?"

"I-I see a dragon, and I have to just kill it. It's who I am, dad."

"You are many things, hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house" the chief gestured to the one legged blacksmith. "Make sure he gets there. I've got this mess to clean up."

I realized that all the Vikings were going to be moving around and that it was sunrise anyway and time to get back. I headed to the forest, passing by hiccup, who was saying in a thick accent

"-extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone."

I chuckled to myself and ran off into the woods.

 **A/N: that was a bit of a filler chapter. The good stuff (like some back-story on Phoenix) is in the next one. Now to my reviewers:**

 **Mariah (Guest): I will not say. I purposely did not include any ship names for a reason. Also, thanks for the nice review, and yes, I will keep writing.**

 **ChaMeleonNinja812: Yup. They're one big crazy family now. Wait till Hiccup and Phoe meet though.**

 **Also Phoenix is pronounced like phoenix, but Phoe is pronounced like Fay. Don't ask me why. I'm a bit of a head case, really.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reviews/likes/follows. They encourage me to post instead of neglect my lovely stories. More should be coming soon!**

 **~SuperFangirl16**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: So here's the next one. Two in one day! Lucky you. I wish some authors would publish this fast (looking at you, Average Canadian). This chapter is dedicated to my three likes- Werewolfy 4 Eva, Auguste the Clown, and CheMeleonNinja812. Thank you so much! Please R &R! Anyway on with the show-**

I walked through the woods, looking for the Night Fury. After the raid, I had gone back to the caves and took a thirty minute power nap with Storm snoring in my ear. After that I headed into the woods, wondering where the dragon could be.

"Maybe he got loose, but if the bola ropes can hold a Nightmare then they should be able to hold a Night Fury." In the distance I heard a scream, then a roar. I arrived in time to see the Night Fury disappear into the fog, and Hiccup collapse into a boneless heap. Lying in a pile in the clearing were the cut bola ropes. The boy had…..freed the dragon?

I saw hiccup beginning to stir, so I raced to the nearest tree, and climbed up it, waiting to surprise him, and maybe learn why he set the dragon free.

I watched carefully as he walked closer and closer to my hiding place.

I dropped out of my hiding place, and withdrew my Gronckle iron swords, placing the razor sharp blades against his windpipe.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I am Lady Phoenix Song, Bane of the Blackwoods. I owe the Night Fury a life-debt. You shot him down. Why should I not kill you now?" I asked him coolly.

He looked at me, eyes wide, then down at the sword, "because the Night Fury spared me. Plus, I really don't feel like dying today. Tomorrow might work for me better."

I stared at him, and then burst out laughing. I sheathed my swords in an x over my back.

"You passed the test! Look, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I think you might be the person I'm looking for. It's obvious that you don't think dragons are vicious creatures anymore. How would you like to train one?"

"Is that possible?" Hiccup asked me with awe in his emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I've done it with my own dragon. Here, I'll show you"

I let out a call and a few seconds later a giant violet dragon descended from the sky

"Whoa! Is that yours?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "Her name is Stormcaster. She's a Lightning Fyre dragon." As I said this, we began walking through the woods towards my cave. "We're heading towards my cave." I informed Hiccup. "And there, we can exchange stories."

After we reached my cave, Storm lit a fire, and I brought out some bread, fish, and dried fruit. And I told him my story.

"I come from another land, far, far from here. In this land we do not have dragons, but rather strange devices I can do wondrous things. There are these things called a cell phone that can sing to you or paint your portrait in an instant. We have these things called plane that allows us to fly great distances. We have cars which are horseless carts. We have many, many books written in many different languages. But, as I said, we do not have dragons. One day I was exploring, and I found a cut in the side of a tree, that glowed with a bright light. Obviously, I did the smart thing and went through it.

"There I found myself in a wood, with an identical crack in the tree behind me. I went back to my world, because it was dark, and instead prepared a bag full of things for exploring. When I went back the next day, I was only wandering the woods for a few minutes, before Stormcaster picked me up and took me to her nest. Later, it was because a dragon hunter wanted to shoot me, but at the time, I was terrified. But while I was up there, I fed Storm some fish, and we bonded. I was reading a book when she lost her tail.

"A dragon hunter had been climbing up the mountain, and saw the skin on her tail. The skin was gorgeous lavender, with silver lightning bolts across it. The hunter took a knife, and slashed it off. He was thrown off the mountain, but Storm wasn't able to fly. I climbed down the mountain on a rope to see if I could get help. On the island, though, there was a village of people friendly to dragons. I will not use names, because they are in danger because of these hunters, and I want them to be safe. Anyway, I got Storm down the mountain, and we assembled a new tail system.

"After that, I spent most of my time in the forge, or training with my friends, and spent less time at home. I never liked it at home. My mother constantly criticized me. I felt like I was more flaws and harm, then any good. Finally, my mother got fed up with me disappearing. I felt like I was more flaws and harm, then any good. Finally, my mother got fed up with me disappearing every day. She asked me where I went, so I told her the truth.

"She slapped me. Then she called me delusional. After that she ordered me to stay in my room until she got back from taking Elizabeth from volleyball. But that is when I realized- she wasn't family anymore. I had something- no, someone I loved. I wasn't about to give it up. So I packed my stuff and came here, intent on saving as many dragons as possible. I came here because I wanted to be me without everyone else telling me I wasn't good enough. From what I saw today, during the raid, we suffer from the same problem."

Hiccup looked at me, joy shining in his eyes. "I'm not alone." He said quietly.

"Neither am I."

 **A/N: Wow, two updates within a few hours. I can't believe I did that. Mental self-five!**

 **In this update you saw Phoenix struggling with verbal abuse. My friend used to suffer the same thing. It is not pretty. Verbal abuse is not harmless teasing, or constructive criticism. It is when someone systematically uses words to (emotionally) tear someone apart. The consequences are not pretty. It can lead to people being suicidal and depressed. That is one of the reasons I wrote this fanfic, to support my friend. She will remain anonymous, but the point still stands. Verbal abuse is terrible, and if you see it happening to anyone, be sure to help.**

 **Hope that wasn't too dull or depressing.**

 **Anyway, please R &R**

 **~SuperFangirl16**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: here's another one. This fanfic is dedicated to all the people who want to try writing their own. Go ahead. Maybe PM me the story. I'm always looking for more fanfiction. Please R &R, you know the drill. ~SuperFangirl16**

When the sun rose, I rose with it. After a quick flight to the distant sea stacks and back, I donned my changewing cloak and went to watch Hiccup in his first day of dragon training. I stood there and watched as a bunch of vicious teenagers walked in discussing what injuries they wanted. Then Hiccup came in.

"Yeah, no kidding. Pain. Love it." He said with about as much enthusiasm as a rock.

The blacksmith, Gobber, gave Hiccup a quick pep talk before releasing a Gronckle into the arena. The twins were arguing over a shield as Hiccup tried to fit in. the Gronckle took out the twins, then Fishlegs. I knew that Gronckles had a weakness for obsidian, but whenever they ate it, they got really sleepy, so I always carried a few small stones. I guess Berkians didn't know that. Hiccup's shield was shot off his arm, and he ran after it, as the Gronckle closed in for the kill.

But just as my muscularly challenged friend was about to get blown to Valhalla, Gobber moved the Gronckle, and Hiccup was left sitting there, as the dragon was wrestled back into its cage. The blacksmith went up to Hiccup and told him

"A dragon will always, _always_ go for the kill"

We were in the woods, heading over to check on the Night Fury, when we came across the bola, and Hiccup quoted the two limbed blacksmith before adding

"So why didn't you?"

We walked in silence through the forest in the direction of the dragon, before we came to a peaceful cove. On the ground there was a sprinkling of Night Fury scales, and Hiccup bent down to investigate.

"Well this was stupid."

"You never know-" I was cut off by a large, black shape trying to climb out of the cove. The Night Fury. It groaned and flew down to the cove floor. Hiccup followed a path down, with me close behind. In perfect synchrony we pulled out our notebooks and began to draw.

"Why don't you just fly away?"

We both stared at the dragon, watching try to fly out, or catch a fish, till Hiccup dropped his pencil. Then the Night Fury looked up at us, and we stared back. Right into the eyes of the offspring of lighting and death itself.

The next day, Hiccup came to my cave, wanting to know more about the Night Fury. Before he could say anything I told him,

"I'm going to teach you how to train your dragon."

He looked at me, "What?"

"I'm going to teach you how to train, then ride, the night fury. You start with fish. You feed him, to help gain his trust, then we can get you on his back!" and with that, I gave him a fish and pushed him in the direction of the cove. We walked there as I explained my plan.

"Give him the fish, get him to trust you, and then just spend time with him. We'll work on flying later. I'll be watching from the cove, but I won't e in there, so you can work on your bond."

Hiccup walked down there with a fish and a shield, the latter of which got stuck on the rocks. He picked up the fish, and then looked around for the dragon, which was sneaking up behind him. Hiccup offered the fish, but the dragon wouldn't accept it till he threw his knife in the lake. Then the dragon moved forward.

"Huh, toothless. I could've sworn you had-" Hiccup was interrupted by the Night Fury's teeth unretracting, and biting up the fish in just a few seconds. Then the dragon began sniffing around Hiccup, looking for more fish, until Hiccup had his back up against a rock. The dragon made a funny noise, one which I, unfortunately, regonized. A second later the dragon had regurgitated a fish, and making noises for Hiccup to eat it. Which he did. I turned to Stormcaster.

"The things we do for our dragons." Meanwhile, in the cove Hiccup was struggling to swallow the fish, and was making chocking noises. "Ugh" then Hiccup smiled and the most magical thing happened.

The dragon smiled back. And I realized Hiccup and his dragon would always be best friends.

"and I was drawing him, and then he got a tree, and started drawing a bunch of lines and when he finished, if I stepped on a line he'd growl at me so I had to step over all the lines without messing up, and when I did, I was right next to him, and I reached out my hand, and he pressed his nose into it, and his nose was so warm and-"

"Breathe, Hiccup" I reminded my auburn haired friend.

"It was amazing. I want to fly on him." He said all in a rush

"Here's some sketches of Storm's tail" I told him, handing them over. "Use these to make it. You have to make dinner with your 'friends'. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I didn't see Hiccup till tomorrow evening. He told me about what had happened that day, this time actually breathing.

"And then the Zippleback shrieked and backed up. Man, dragons really hate eels."

"I know. I caught one, and storm almost blew up the boat"

"Wonder why they don't like them?"

"Maybe it makes them sick."

Hiccup then looked really awkward. "Hey, quick question- do you have a crush on me."

I started. "No. why?"

"I was just wondering, because, well, I think of you as my sister, so-"

I smiled "Hiccup, you are my brother-in-arms."

"What?"

"You are my brother, just not by blood. Brother-in-arms means I would trust you with my life."

We sat there awkwardly for a second.

"so." I said. "What about we make a saddle for you and toothless. I have some leather."

We had to wrestle it onto the dragon. Hiccup then tried flying toothless while holding onto a rope. I told him it wouldn't work. He didn't listen. He did, however, make a safety harness, which, in retrospect, was probably a good idea. He then tried tying the rope to his ankle. I told him that wouldn't work. Again. He didn't listen. Again. We ended up crashing in a field of dragon nip, which he used on the Gronckle. He learned how to scratch a dragon's weak spot and make them pass out. He used that one on a Nadder. Over the course of a few days, we flew our dragons, and learned more than ever.

Hiccup used his newfound 'powers' to crush dragon training. Eels, dragon nip, weak spots. Apparently,

Astrid almost killed him in the woods when she was throwing her axe. And we finished the tail system, but after that, I went to a market in the Peaceable isles, and Hiccup ended up getting stuck on his dragon, and had to sneak him into the village. The days passed by in a blur. Then Stoick and the remainder of the raiding party came back.

That day, Hiccup and I were on our dragons, toothless still getting used to his harness system. Hiccup was studying his 'cheat sheet'

"Get over it, Hiccup, and wing it!" I yelled

We spun in a circle, and then flew past the mountains, diving down to the sea weaving in and among the sea stacks, although Hiccup crashed twice. Then we started climbing, getting higher and higher, till Hiccup lost his cheat sheet, and went plummeting down to earth. I tried to get to them, but they were out of control, yet Hiccup still managed to get on his back. But they were still plunging towards the sea stacks in the fog.

"WING IT, HICCUP!" I yelled, and hoped they didn't die. We dove and weaved, and it was amazing. The feel of pure freedom, and victory as we made our way through

We ended up on a small island, about ten minutes away. We got a bunch of fish for the dragons, and Hiccup had one to. I just had a small berry pie I made the day before. We were enjoying ourselves when a flock of Terror came by, and tried to steal our fish. The dragons didn't like that.

Toothless set fire to the inside of one of them

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are ya?" Hiccup quipped. I laughed softly, and Hiccup threw the Terror a fish. He sat by us and purred. Hiccup remarked

''Everything we know about you guys is wrong."

 **A/N: ok wow. This one is long. No, they will not all be this long. To all my lovely readers out there. Well, on with the (crazy) show, I guess**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: This one is to my four new followers, ali12657 and Fourtybuckle5859 and TheGreatGodzilla and bookish-rebel, and to Darth Cody and TheGreatGodzilla, who favorited (is that a word?) my story. Thank you so much! As you have probably noticed, we're drawing close to the end of the movie. Well, too bad. I like this story, so I will be continuing into Riders, and hopefully, Defenders of Berk. And if that goes well, Race to the Edge, and Httyd 2. So, every time I get a like, review, or follow, you increase your chances of getting more stuff. Please R &R, and enjoy!**

I was sitting on the chain at the top of the dome, watching the fight beneath me. Why I was up there, I have no idea. The fight itself involved a crazy axe wielding blonde, and a scrawny fishbone. The Gronckle was flying around, as the two competitors leaned up against the low walls.

"Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing."

The fishbone was unlikely to argue.

The psychotic blonde in questions was muttering to herself about how she would win. Personally, I thought she wouldn't have much of a chance. If we were going by the odds, Hiccup had won five out of seven times. That put his odds of winning at 71.429% percent, approximately. Not great odds.

Hiccup looked at the people in the stands, his father among them, and gave a half smile. He looked terrible, I thought, as he sat against one of the walls, not seeing the Gronckle flying above him.

"Hiccup!" I hissed and he looked up, yelping slightly as he saw the massive dragon flying above him. With the winged sausage flying above Hiccup, I couldn't see what happened. Out of nowhere the dragon was on the ground, tongue hanging out. Behind them, there was a battle-cry of rage, and then sudden silence as Astrid realized the dragon was down.

"No! No son of a half-troll rat-eating munge bucket-"

"Ok, quiet down. The elder has decided." Stoick said, his loud voice booming throughout the arena.

Gobber pointed to Astrid. She shook her head. I braced myself for what was next. Gobber put his hook over Hiccup's head. There was a nod, and the bystanders exploded. I used this time to sneak away, heading towards the forest, to see what I could do.

I was flying lazily through the air, lying on Storm's back, watching the Aurora Borealis glimmer above my head. Everything was peaceful. Then, of course, Hiccup had to come in. Storm shook me awake.

"Wha-what?" I said blearily.

Below me, I saw Hiccup with a beautiful blonde hugging him on the back of Toothless. Astrid.

I laughed quietly. "So, Hiccup finally got a girl. I'm surprised it took so long, what with all his manly qualities, like passivity and reading."

I was about to swoop down and scare them silly, when a strange sound cut through the night.

"Not again." I knew this sound. On my way to the Archipelago, I found a HUGE dragon that could summon others and use them to bring it food. This one was dying. When I saw it, I felt pity for the poor beast. Then it tried to eat me. The pity didn't last long.

The beast died when it was attacked by a rouge group of hunters. I blew up their ship and left.

A few nights ago, before I chose Berk as my home, I found another one. Middle aged, by the look of it, and I was almost eaten. I flew off, and decided to keep an eye on the leviathan. Thus, I moved onto Berk.

But now Storm dived, plunging into a familiar, yet ominous, fog bank. Below me, I could see Hiccup pressed onto Toothless, Astrid clinging to him, her cerulean eyes wide with fear. I was tempted to ask how they were doing, but a Zippleback holding a cow with the Berserker Skrill hissed at my poor brother-in-arms, and his traumatized girlfriend, so I decided to keep my mouth shut. We dived again, swooping between the sea stacks, and emerging in front of a towering volcano.

The mass of winged reptiles flew through several different entrances, and I lost Hiccup. Storm did a loop, and I saw Toothless below. He landed on an outcropping overlooking the smoking pit. I landed on a ledge right above them and jumped down. Hiccup let out a small scream, and then relaxed as he saw it was me. Astrid whipped around at hearing her (practically) fiancée's scream, and held an axe to my throat. I raised a gloved hand and pushed it away, before Hiccup stepped between us.

"Astrid, this is my friend and fellow dragon trainer, Phoenix. Phoenix, this is my friend Astrid."

I smiled at the psychotic blonde. "Salve! Meus nomen est Phoenix."

"Uh, normally, she speaks Norse."

"Right. Sorry." I laughed. "My name is Phoenix." We looked at each other, before turning back to the pit full of red light.

"Well, it's nice to know all our food has been dumped down a hole."

"They're not eating any of it."

"Just watch." I told them. A Gronckle, fat from a good meal vomited a sing small fish into the pit. I knew what came next and quickly climbed the six feet to where Storm waited. Behind me, a GIGANTIC head came out of the depths and chomped on the Gronckle in one bite. All at once, the head snapped forward, almost eating Toothless and all the dragons flew through the mouth of the volcano.

On the way back, I told Astrid our story, and then the conversation turned to the Queen, or the Red Death, as I liked to call it. I shared my theory on how she controlled them with that strange humming noise.

"No, no, it totally makes sense. They're the workers and that's their Queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad."

I thrill of horror shot through me, before Hiccup intervened. "No, they'll kill Toothless. Astrid we have to think this through."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret to protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

A look of stubborn determination crossed his face. "Yes."

Her face softened. "Ok." Then she punched him. My eyebrows rose, although Toothless just snorted. Then the most shocking thing happened. _She kissed him._ She ran off, after turning a delicate shade of pink. Toothless and I stood on either side, and he glared at both of us.

"What are you looking at?"

 **A/N: I published! Sorry. I had laser on my hands, and I was** _ **not**_ **planning in typing like that. Then, the computer crashed,** _ **twice! In one day!**_ **I swear this thing hates me. Anyway, that's my crazy life.**

 **Don't forget, after this is Riders of Berk. However, as school (boo) starts, my updates will be more sporadic, although I will try to update this story regularly. Also, I'm on wattpad as PhoenixSong16. Yes, the phoenix is my favorite animal, although dragons are a close second.**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: YAY! Almost done (Don't worry, a sequel is coming!). This (hopefully) wonderful chapter is dedicated to my new favorite- TheGoofySeaDragon. You all are the reason I keep writing. Seriously, your support means the world. And to pick up where we left off- the dragon fight…**

Hiccup and I were sitting in my cave, eating and discussing his plans for the dragon fight.

"I think you should try and tame it but without anything else. No dragon nip, no weak spots, but actual taming. Maybe you could fly out of the arena on his back. Of course, Toothless would be jealous…"

Hiccup smiled weakly. "Yeah."

I looked at him, and then refilled his cup with warmed honey-milk, one of my favorite treats. "I get you're nervous, but it'll be fine. Everything works out in the end. If you have faith, that is."

Hiccup took another bite of his berry pie, teeth turning purple. "Thanks Phoe. I couldn't do this without you."

"Anything for my Brother-In-Arms."

I was wrapped in my Changewing skin cloak, standing with Hiccup at the entrance to the arena. Hiccup looked like he was going to pass out. The cloak was unfastened, so I could be seen. I put my hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Strength. You will be fine Brother-In-Arms. May the fire of the First Spark give you what you need."

"What does that even mean?" Hiccup asked.

"No clue. It's a blessing of some kind, I think."

Astrid came up from behind. "Be careful with that dragon."

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about."

"What are you going to do?"

"Put an end to this. I have to try. Astrid, Phoe, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless."

"Of course, brother."

"I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong."

I fastened the cloak and disappeared just as Gobber walked up. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead."

Hiccup walked into the arena to the cheers of bloodthirsty Vikings.

Hiccup picked up a shield, and a knife.

"What's he going to do?" Astrid asked me, as I had undone my cloak and could be seen again.

"He's going to try and train it. Then the village will see that dragons could be our friends."

Back in the arena, Hiccup looked at the cage. "I'm ready."

A second later, two thousand tons of flaming, angry muscle erupted from the cave. The dragon crawled its way around the perimeter, flaming at some Viking bystanders. Then, the Nightmare crawled up to the center of the dome. And it spotted Hiccup. Almost smirking, the dragon dropped down to the arena floor. It stared at Hiccup as all the Vikings leaned forward in anticipation.

Hiccup dropped his shield and then his knife. Murmurs of 'what is he doing?' and 'he's insane rippled through the crown.

'Then, he threw down his helmet. "I'm not one of them."

The entire population of Berk collectively gasped as Hiccup reached out to the dragon.

"Stop the fight." Stoick said, glaring at his son.

"No!" Hiccup shouted. "I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them. "

A look of pure rage crossed Stoick's face. "I said STOP THE FIGHT!" he roared, as he brought down the hammer on the iron bars surrounding the arena. The noise startled the Nightmare, which went ballistic, almost taking off Hiccup's hand. The dragon flamed, setting part of the arena on fire.

"We need to get in there." I told Astrid.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted, as she used an axe to pry open the door.

"I'll try and get in another way. I can't let them see me. Hiccup is in enough trouble as it is." Astrid nodded, and slipped under the door. I stood and watched, ruffling through my pockets, looking for a sedative to use on the Nightmare. Stoick ran passed me, and I pressed myself to the wall. It was time to go. I ran out, pausing by the cliff, where I was unlikely to be jostled to watch the rest. Stoick caught Astrid as she ran to safety, but the dragon flamed up part of the wall, cutting hiccup off.

The dragon knocked him over, trapping Hiccup beneath his claws. Just as I thought he was going to die, I heard a familiar whistle.

"Night Fury! Get down!"

Toothless flew over the crowd, blasting a hole through the chain roof, and smoke filled the arena.

The crowd surged forward to see a black, bat-like shape clinging to the Nightmare's back, wrestling it to the ground. Toothless clawed the dragon across the face, and it snapped at his belly. Toothless stepped back, guarding Hiccup and snarling at the Nightmare, which retreated back into its cage. Then the crowd of Vikings surged forward, and I ran to the Great Hall.

Stoick arrived, throwing his son into the Great Hall.

"I should've known. I should have seen the signs. We HAD A DEAL."

Hiccup paled. "I know, Dad, but that was before- oh, everything is so messed up." I stepped forward, gently touching hiccup's shoulder so he would know I was there. He looked at me and turned back to his dad.

"So, everything in the ring? A trick? A lie?"

"I know dad, I screwed up, but take this out on me, just hurt me, but _please_ just don't hurt Toothless" my heart melted when Hiccup said that. But the next words turned my blood to ice.

"The dragon? That's who you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?" the people who never treated him like a human being, the ones that told him he was worthless?

"He's just protecting me, he's not dangerous."

"They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them! they raid from us because they have to. if they don't bring enught food back thyell be eaten themselves. Theres something else on their island, Dad, it's a-"

"Their island? So you've been to the Nest?" a fanfatical glow lit the chief's eyes, and I feared for Hiccup's life.

"Did I say nest?"

"How did you get there?"

"I didn't. Toothless did. Only dragon can find their island- Dad. No. please, its not what you think it is. Itsl like nothing you've ever seen. You don't know what youre up against. Its like nothing you've ever seen. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME."

The chief turned to Hiccup, his eyes cold.

"You're not a Viking. You're not my son."

 **A/N: Almost done. Well, there should be the scene where Hiccup watches his tribe sail to their doom, then he teaches his friends how to ride, part one of the Red Death fight, part two, and then closing. So that would be only four more chapters till I'm done. After that is the RoB one.**

 **And to Mariah- Solid advice. I will defantely use that.**

 **To all my readers- Thank you!**

 **~SuperFangirl16**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! My computer died, then I got surgery on my hands. After that, I got my computer- just in time for hand surgery part two. Once I was fine, it was time for school. So basically, the universe was against this chapter. After this story is finished, I will not be immediately starting on the Riders of Berk thing. Instead I will be working on another story on Wattpad. My username is PhoenixSong16 if anyone wants to check it out. The series will (hopefully) be a trilogy. The first book is called The Technicolor Trilogy: Book One- In the Everglow. The reason it will not be on this platform is because it is entirely stand-alone. Every plot, character, and setting are mine! Que evil laughing! It will feature a girl named Levana Grace Valentine. She will be a hero with surprising abilities. This is NOT a Marvel fanfic. It is entirely my own. Anyway, please check it out. That would mean so much. 3 SuperFangirl16**

 **WARNING: Character Death**

Everyone was sitting on the back of their dragons, with varying degrees of skill. Astrid was perfectly balanced, while Snotlout had a death grip on Hookfang. The twins were trying to push each other off the dragon, but considering neither of them had succeeded yet, they would do fine. Fishlegs was leaning a bit to the left.

"Okay everyone! Time to go. Ruff, Tuff, stop trying to push each other off the dragon. Snotlout, you'll do fine. Fish straighten up." I looked around. Hiccup still had no mount. "Hiccup, you should ride with Astrid." Neither one of them batted an eye at the suggestion, but my inner matchmaker cackled maniacally as Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist. I loved Hiccup and Astrid… Hiccstid! I climbed on Storm and took off, the caravan of dragons behind me.

"Hiccup!" I shouted at him. "Lead the way. I'll improve on the other's skills, so they don't fall of mid-battle." He nodded at me, and I began correcting everyone as we flew on our way.

~oOo~

I looked at Hiccup, the latter's eyes bright. On the back of the newly named Stormfly, Hiccup shouted at me. "Almost there, right?" I nodded. We came out, looking at the Red Death from above. Everyone gasped, even Hiccup and Astrid, who had seen the dragon (or at least its head) before. I noticed two idiots trying to attack the massive monster head on.

I shouted, "When I give my signal, fire at the back of the head." We dove in formation towards the beast. "NOW!" I yelled, and six different dragon fires lit up the back of the head. We did a lap around the dragon, Fishlegs breaking it down. I will admit, I'd never seen one so alive. It was bloody terrifying. The breakdown complete Hiccup shouted jobs at everyone.

"Hiccup!" I shouted. "The plan! I'll start do a quick survey." He nodded at me, then flew off to find Toothless. I circled the beach, noting the sea stacks, and the mist. Then I started climbing. Up through the layer of thick, dark clouds. In the sky was a small cloudless pocket, which should get us a few clear shots. I dove back down, just in time to see Fishlegs and Astrid go down. I flew over to Hiccup.

"Operation Dynamo is go." **(Twenty points and a digital cookie to whoever gets the reference!)**

Hiccup and I dove through the sea stacks, hoping our agility would give us some aid. The monster, however was not cooperative in our mission to kill it, and just broke through the sea stacks. "Hiccup, there's a space in the clouds above us. Time to disappear!" the Lightning Fyre and the Night Fury swooped up into the sky. There were gasps from below as we disappeared into the cloud layer. The moment we entered the clear area, we split off, the massive dragon behind us barely eating Storm's tail off. I heard a whistle, then saw a flash. The first blast was fired. We turned and dived, hitting the Red Death right on the wing joint. It roared in pain as we darted around, practically laughing with adrenaline.

The tail swung around I dodged, about to call an insult, but I heard a cry behind me. Hiccup and Toothless were knocked out of the sky. The last thing I heard before they plunged through the clouds was my brother's voice. "Defeat it! For me."

I swung around to face the beast and hit it underneath the jaw. With a huge cry, the massive dragon whipped itself around, spraying fire in an omnidirectional blast of scalding hot painful death **(Twenty points and another digital cookie for that reference.)**

I dodged the flames, then dove to the ground. Stupidly, the Red Death followed me to the ground. From behind, I could hear the beast drawing breath. We spun around, blasting the flammable gas in its mouth, and starting a fire in its belly. I dodged out of the way of the now free-falling dragon, flying high above the inferno. I swooped down to the ground where the mangled body of the Night Fury and my brother lay. A sob escaped my mouth. The dragon was dead. But at what cost?

 **A/N: wow. I cried writing that chapter, and I knew what was going to happen. I may have been slightly misleading on where the story was going to go. Sorry. I've never killed a character before. This is new. How'd I do? Like I said, sorry for pulling a Rick Riordan. *Glaring***

 **ChaMeleonNinja812: You wanted it changed up? She wasn't affecting the story all that much, because no one knew she existed, but now she will have a bit more of a role. Also, about Phoe's mother. It will come up later in RoB, but she was abusive, as much as Phoe tries to deny it to herself. That abusiveness will come up later, as a major plot point**

 **There should be one more chapter. Don't worry, no one else dies. Probably. And I'll be here. Maybe ;).**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School was crazy, so I ended up working weekends. And about the cliffhanger. This should be interesting. I probably will not start on my RoB story immediately, as I will be devoting all my time to my story on Wattpad. The story in question is not fanfic, it is entirely my own work, which is why I can't post it on here. It is called Into the Everglow- Book One of the Technicolor Trilogy, if you want to check it out. Anyway, on with the crazy show:**

As I looked at Hiccup's unmoving form, I felt sobs shaking my body. Why did my families keep falling apart? I rubbed the scars on my wrist, as I slowly walked forward. Both Toothless and Hiccup had no pulse. They were gone.

Storm walked up to their inert forms, sniffing their bodies, as though she too couldn't believe they were gone either. She bowed her head, before letting out a mournful call. All around her, the dragons that had fled the Nest were returning, and singing the tragic song along with her.

Storm stopped singing. Her eyes opened and she stared at me, before pulling her mouth into an imitation of a smile.

"What is it?" I asked her quietly. Storm let out a call, then summoned some electricity, the lighting running along her flank. She motioned for me to pull out my knife. I held the slim dagger out to her, and she nudged it gently with her nose. A small spark of energy jumped from her to the knife. Storm nodded at Hiccup, so I carefully pressed the flat of the dagger to his chest. He convulsed for a second, before sitting up and coughing. I dropped the dagger in shock, as Storm nudged Toothless with her tail, shocking him back to consciousness.

"H-hiccup?" I stammered.

He smiled at me. "I'm going to pass out now, okay?" I laughed as he collapsed back on his dragon. I had a feeling he'd be out for a while.

~oOo~

Now came the fun part. Moving almost an entire village back to a semi-distant island with no ships. I climbed up to the stop of one of the rock piles and shouted as loud as I could. "Helllooooo!" no one heard me. Storm let out a call, her signature battle cry. The entire population of Berk tuned to look at me.

"Okay! You all have a choice. If you want to hitch a ride back with a dragon rider and not have to learn how to fly a dragon, go stand by the sea stacks. If you want a dragon of your own, go stand by the forest."

A man with a bushy red beard looked up at me. "And why should we listen to you, lass?"

I showed no fear. "Because I, along with Hiccup, defeated the Red Death, and I brought him back to life."

Stoick shoved his way forward. "Listen to the lass. She knows what she's doing."

I turned to the dragon riders. "Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, I want you three to carry the Vikings by the sea stacks to Berk. no funny business, or I'll let them take revenge on you. And then I'll kill you." The three riders looked at me and nodded, fear written on their face.

I turned to Fishlegs and Astrid. "Train those who want a dragon, and pair them up accordingly. I'm flying Hiccup back to Berk. He needs help. Fast." The pair walked off to where the Vikings had grouped up by the forest. I set Storm's tail so she could fly on her own, then hopped on Toothless, holding Hiccup in my arms. We flew off towards Berk as fast as we could.

~oOo~

Hiccup had woken up a week ago. I helped him walk through the village, although he was pretty steady on his borrowed prosthetic.

"Did you hear what they're calling us?" I asked, turning to my brother-in-arms.

"No. what sort of outrageous thing is it this time?" Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

"Apparently, I'm a seven-foot-tall Valkyrie, and you are a ten-foot-tall son of Thor. We are, apparently, the Dragon Conquerors. We both possess the strength of a dozen men, and all dragons bow to us. I dye my hair in dragon's blood, and you drink it for breakfast. I swear, these stories get more and more ridiculous." I told him, laughing so hard I started crying. Beside me, my brother looked at me, shocked for a second, then doubled over too. We just stood there, laughing.

I was happy.

I had a family. Not one where I was beaten for not doing a chore, or starved for not preparing dinner, but one that loved me, scars and all. A family, that may be unorthodox, but that was tied by bonds that would never break. I had a brother, a dragon-sister, and I knew that together, we could do anything.

Someday, I would return to Earth, I knew it had to happen. Until then, I would be what I wanted to be. Warrior, Rider, and Hero.

 _Ferdig_

 **A/N: Wow. I just finished my first Fanfiction. That is the second coolest thing I have ever done. For the information, ferdig means finished in Norwegian. Apparently. If that is wrong, I can fix it, just tell me in a review.**

 **Speaking of, id like to shout out to Mariah and CheMelonNinja812, my two greatest supporters. Thank you, and anyone who has read to the end, thank you all for your support. Seriously, you are the reason I actually finished.**

 **Like I said, I will be working on my other story, Into the Everglow, on Wattpad, so any other projects will be put on hold. You can find me, and my other fanfictions, on Wattpad, under the name PhoenixSong16.**

 **Thank you to all my loyal readers. As they say in Rome, Vale!**


End file.
